Forever and Always
by bandgeek0296
Summary: "And you flashback to when he said forever and always"...Jason/Lana drabble


**So...just a result of boredom and listening to Taylor Swift (who's music, for some reason, has become a muse for me...not really sure why...). It should pretty much explain itself...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Reviews are a must ;)**

**Enjoy!**

_Once upon a time,_

_I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye,_

_We caught on to something,_

_I hold onto the night you looked me in the eye and told me you loved me_

People always _did_ call Paris the city of love. Of course, Lana hadn't gone there looking for love. She left to get away from Smallville, from her past- to be a part of something new. Meeting someone new was never part of the picture. And yet, there he was. Jason, the man who she spent hours talking with in the emergency room, who could make her smile any day, who spent twenty bucks in quarters just to win her a prize from the skill crane. He was light, fun- everything Clark wasn't. He was perfect. He _followed_ her to Smallville, just to be with her. Lana could still remember distinctly that night when he held her close and told her he loved her.

_Were you just kidding?_

_'cause it seems to me, this thing is breaking down we almost never speak_

_I don't feel welcome anymore_

_Baby what happened please tell me_

_'cause one second it was perfect now you're halfway out the door_

Something happened after his mother came into town. Jason had changed- he wasn't that same goofy guy just trying to get through college and live an average life. He suddenly had a motive- one that Lana never really knew the purpose behind. Their lives suddenly revolved around some stupid stone that Lana didn't even care about. All they talked about was the stones and Isobel. When they even spoke, that is. They barely talked, romance was almost always out of the question- just a quick kiss here and there. Half the time they weren't even together anymore- Jason was off with Lex, or researching, or looking around for evidence of more stones. It was more than frustrating...So she might be the descendant of Isobel, but that was over. She didn't want to focus on it anymore. She just wanted to go back to Paris.

_And I stare at the phone,_

_he still hasn't called_

_and you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all_

_And you flashback when he said 'forever and always'_

_Oh, when it rains in the bedroom_

_everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here_

_and it rains when you're gone_

_Cause I was there when you said,_

_'forever and always'_

Lana hated when he left. He would leave in the middle of the night, leaving only a note on the bed stand. It would be vague- something along the lines of 'Business. Call you when I get there'- and he would be gone for weeks on end. He rarely called, and when he did, it would usually be curt and strained. Background noise would overcome his voice, he wouldn't say much, just common courtesies. Of course, the conversation would then plummet towards the stones. It tore her apart- when he was gone, she wanted to be with him. The old him. Some crazy optimistic part of her hoped that maybe he'd change- come home as the man she fell in love with. But it never happened- he just came back more stressed, introverted, and even more obsessed. As much as Lana tried to change the subject, everything revolved around those stones. Her only solace was the memory of Jason looking into her eyes, his own glowing with excitement, as he told her he loved her. She had felt on top of the world that night. Now, she couldn't have felt any lower.

_Was I out of line?_

_did I say something way too honest_

_Make you run and hide,_

_Like a scared little boy_

_I looked into your eyes_

_Thought I knew you for a minute,_

_Now I'm not so sure,_

Sometimes she'd blame herself. She wondered if she had said something along the way- anything that maybe turned Jason off. Maybe he was just using the stones as an excuse to pull away from Lana- an excuse for them to break up. Maybe she was too honest. Maybe she said "I love you" too soon. Maybe she was too clingy. She thought she knew him inside and out. But now, she wasn't so sure about that.

_So here's to everything_

_coming down to nothing_

_the silence_

_that cuts me to the core_

_Where is this going?_

_Thought I knew for a minute,_

_but I don't anymore_

The silence was the worst part. When they weren't talking about the stones, a suffocating stillness would fill the room. It was as if they were on an awkward date- something Lana had never really experienced before. With Jason, conversation was always flowing. They used to always talk- about everything, really. There was never a silence before. That changed after the stones. Lana used to think that she knew where their relationship was going- she thought maybe, just maybe, the relationship could last. At times, she honestly thought that Jason was the one. That dream was slowly fading.

_And I stare at the phone_

_he still hasn't called_

_and you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all_

_and flashback to when he said 'forever and always'_

She waited for his calls, staring at the phone. She tried to make conversation. She waited for something, anything, to happen. But Lana couldn't feel anything. Honestly, it was like they weren't even in a relationship anymore. She couldn't help but feel down whenever he didn't call. When he didn't come home one night. When she felt like it's suddenly over. When she could only think back to those days in Paris, that night he told her forever and always.

_Back up_

_baby back up_

_did you forget everything?_

_You didn't mean it baby_

_you said 'forever and always_

Long after their relationship ends, Lana still thinks back to Jason. Sometimes, she really does believe he loved her. But usually, she feels she knows the truth. To Jason, she was just his mother's pawn. Someone to be used, merely for the sake of the search for the stones. Sure, maybe he did fall for her in the process, maybe tried to protect her a little bit, but it was over the minute his mother came back into town. Lana knew it well. He said he loved her. He said he wanted to be with her. He said forever and always. But honestly, she knows he didn't mean it.


End file.
